Autumn Leaves
by Mizuno Heiko
Summary: Autumn is a time of emptiness, of despair, and of separation. Rukawa Kaede walks alone in a park, as leaves start to fall...


Author's Ramblings:

*waves* hello! ^ ^ after a long stay in lurkydom, I finally have the chance to post yet another fic. ^ ^ *wags  tail* and it's a RUSEN!!! 

... ^ ^ enjoy readin', minna! ^ ^

**Dedication: To all my fellow AkiKaenians, especially to Aki-neesan and other Rusen lovers. ^ ^ **

*******************************************************************

_Autumn Leaves_

Around me, leaves start to fall...

Autumn. The season of grief... of loneliness... of desperation. The saddest time of year.

_My favorite time of year._

But no, I'm not lonely... nor desperate. I just like the way the dried leaves fall from the trees.

They say that the reason leaves fall from the trees is to make room for new ones... that no matter how sad the fallen leaves may look, there will always be new sprouts in spring.

...

Well, that's what they say. _I_ don't actually believe that.

I kept walking on this path, still watching the leaves, and the lovers sitting on the benches admiring them.

I looked around. Some people were alone.

...

Autumn is also a time of separation.

But then again, this doesn't go with everyone, either.

I sat down on one of the vacant benches. Looking at the falling leaves makes me recall certain memories that are now buried deep in my mind...

~*~

"I...I'm going to the US... gomen, I... I didn't tell you sooner..."

"When will you be back?"

"I'm... not sure..."

"Never?"

"Well, I..."

"You're staying there, aren't you? So... does this mean goodbye?"

"Kaede, don't make this harder than it already is..."

"I'm not making it more difficult, Akira. You are," I said, turning away.

"Tell me, Kaede. Do you even care?" I stopped.

"If I didn't," I started without looking back, "I shouldn't have asked," I said, walking away.

~*~

...

I recall that happened on an autumn day. Hn. The season of separation, huh?

I don't think so.

Since the day he left, I kept believing he will come back. I know he only did that to please his father... but he can never do that all his life.

And now, I could feel him. I could feel his near presence as I watch the falling leaves.

Hn. 'Soulmates'.

~*~

Laying on the grass, side by side, we look up at the sky.

"Kaede..."

"Hm?"

"I think we're soulmates."

"Eh?"

"Well," he glanced at me, "It's not what you think. It's just that... we were meant to be part of each other's lives... as if we were each other' s missing pieces. With you, I feel contented... complete... as if I don't need to ask for anything more because you're around... don't you feel the same?"

I looked at him, expectant eyes looking back at me. They reflected everything he felt at the moment... content... completion... love. And honestly, I felt exactly the same way.

But of course, being who I am, I merely nodded and whispered, "Soulmates, huh?"

He smiled and held my hand. The sky was indeed beautiful this way...

~*~

I blinked. Even though I believe he will come back, there's always the doubt... that maybe, he really was going to stay there... that maybe, he found himself a wife and a family... that maybe, his life is now complete...

That... maybe... we weren't really _soulmates_...

Hn. Desperation. Loneliness.

Autumn.

Sometimes I really want to shrug it away, the doubt. I want to remain firm. I want to believe. But we have had no communication for two years... not to me... to anybody.

Who wouldn't?

It's hard to think that nothing happened to him in two years.

But still...

He said he would come back... in two years' time...

On November 7, 2003, he would return...

I turned to the direction of the sun. it was starting to set.

_Akira... where are you?_

~*~

"... I shouldn't have asked."

"Matte." I paused and turned to see his sincere blue eyes on me.

"In two years' time, Kaede... I will be back... that's a vow..."

"Whatever." I walked away, silently praying he would fulfill his promise.

~*~

The sky was now deep orange as the sun continued to set. __

_Akira... I'd hate autumn days forever if you don't come back..._

I sighed. If he decides to return, I won't be here.

I stood up and started walking again, this time, towards my home. If ever Akira returns, he would have to look for me by himself.

That is, /if/ he returns.

"Kaede!"

I froze. Could it really be...?

I turned around. "Akira?"

He ran to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I almost didn't make it but... I'm glad I did."

I said nothing. Instead, I claimed his lips in a kiss that said it all. All the waiting... all the pain... all the love I felt for him... everything. When our lips parted, I felt myself smiling faintly.

Sendoh Akira is indeed _mine._

We walked together, hands interlocked. After a while, I stopped.

_"Akira... ai shiteru."_

He smiled. _"I know. I love you, too,"_ he said, capturing my mouth in another kiss.

Around us, leaves had fallen.

Amidst the leaves, our love had shone.

And for once, autumn isn't as lonely as I thought it was after all.

**~*owari*~**

**Post-fic notes: *sighs* yeepee!!!! ^^ that's another fic down... and a lot more to go. ^^**

Kindly review!!! ^^

**Disclaimers again: Unfortunately, Slam Dunk _still isn't mine. *sighs* yare yare..._**

*******************************************************************

Autumn Leaves© is my very own. Copyright of Mizuno Heiko, October 19, 2003, 11:41p. 


End file.
